minervafandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
This is a list of characters in the fiction of Robert A. Heinlein A * Ace, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Boarder at Jinx Henderson's. * Adolf, Between Planets, Husband of a woman who became hysterical at the sight of Sir Isaac Newton at Gary Station. * Sam Houston Adams, The Black Pits of Luna, Man who died in a laboratory explosion on Luna. A memorial was set up to him and other victims. * Aggie, Citizen of the Galaxy, Receptionist at Rudbek's offices. * Al, Coventry, Kitchen boy at Mother Johnston's speakeasy. After he was passed over by the New America conscription gang, he was sent by Fader Magee to get information on the reason for conscription. * Alec, Coventry, Patron of Mother Johnston's speakeasy who objected to David MacKinnon's presence. He resisted the press gang and was "anaesthetized" by the commanding officer. * Allucquere, Mary, The Puppet Masters * Security Chief Juan Alvarez, The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress * Richard Ames, Colin Campbell, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * Sam Anderson, Starman Jones, '' a protagonist * '''Anne (Fair Witness)', Stranger in a Strange Land * Major Ardmore', Sixth Column * Neil Armstrong, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Mentioned in passing as the first human on the moon. * Arrhenius the Great, Beyond This Horizon, Twentieth-century theorist who proposed that life-potent spores could be carried from star to star on the stellar wind. (This concept actually comes from Fred Hoyle it's not clear why RAH would choose not to give credit to an actual astronomer.) * Arteem, Between Planets, One of the security police who strip-searched Don Harvey before letting him board the shuttle at Gary Station. * Pallas Athene, Minerva, Time Enough for Love, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * Atkinson, Between Planets, Member of the Venus Republic force that occupied Circum-Terra; he processed the captive passengers for return to Earth or passage on to Venus. * Sargon Augustus, Citizen of the Galaxy, Past Emperor of the Nine Worlds who had a circus amphitheater built in Jubbulpore. B * Dr. Hartley M. Baldwin, Kettle Belly, Mr. Two-Canes, Gulf, Friday, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * Stanley Bankfield, Between Planets, Political officer first class in the IBI, assigned to Venus as a special adviser to the military governor. He interrogated Don Harvey after the Federation occupation. * Bainbridge Martha, Beyond This Horizon, Mordan Claude's wife and chief technical assistant, a sterile mutation. She helped fight off the attackers at the Board of Policy offices the night of the Survivors Club's unsuccessful coup attempt. Worked hard at persuading Hamilton Felix to have children, arranging for him to meet Longcourt Phyllis and founding the Great Research (into reincarnation) at his behest. * Richard Baslim, Baslim the Cripple, Citizen of the Galaxy, A colonel in the Terran Hegemony's X-Corps. He was promoted to wing marshal, but asked to be demoted so he could command a ship. He lost an eye and a leg freeing a Free Trader ship from slavers. For a while he taught in the Guard Academy, then transferred to the X-Corps and infiltrated the Nine Worlds to report on the slave trade there. He established himself in Jubbulpore as Baslim the Cripple, a beggar, and while in this role purchased Thorby Rudbek, eventually training the boy as a messenger and making arrangements for his return to the Hegemony in the event of Baslim's death. Baslim was killed by Imperial soldiers when Thorby was in his teens. * Thorby Baslim, Thor B. Rudbek, Rudbek of Rudbek, Citizen of the Galaxy * Beth, Citizen of the Galaxy, Jack Weemsby's secretary. * Beth Lou, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Girl whom Richard Ames claimed his mother knew, who unwittingly married her mother's brother, about whom he wrote a True Confessions story. He actually got the story from The Ring Cycle. * Blackie, Coventry, "Customs inspector" in Coventry who relieved David MacKinnon of most of his belongings and arrested him for resisting. * Blumenthal Peter, Beyond This Horizon, Manager of Diana's Playground. * Gillian Boardman, Jill, Stranger in a Strange Land * Joseph Bonforte, Double Star * Bournby, Beyond This Horizon, Member of the Survivors Club conspiracy, assigned to communications for the coup. * Professor and Mrs. Bradley, Citizen of the Galaxy, Thorby Rudbek's paternal grandparents. Professor Bradley was a historian. Their son took the Rudbek name on marrying, and they received an allowance from the Rudbek estate. Neither of them was willing to listen to, much less believe, Thorby's story of his captivity and slavery. * Eunice Branca, I Will Fear No Evil * Colonel Brisby, Citizen of the Galaxy, Commander of the Hydra, who determined Thorby Rudbek's true identity and delivered him to Earth. He was called "Pappy" by Vice Colonel Stancke. * Steve Brodie, ''Between Planets'', The most widely heard global news commentator, host of "Steve Brodie Says". The Venus Republic High Guard chose his program time to announce their invasion and destruction of Circum-Terra, and to declare independence for Venus. * Cyrus Buchanan, ''Between Planets'', a. A founder of the human colonies on Venus. b. Shuttle that took passengers from the Nautilus to Venus' surface (probably named after the colony founder). * Bud, Citizen of the Galaxy * Jacob Burroughs, The Number of the Beast, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * Hilda Burroughs, Hilda Corners, The Number of the Beast, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, To Sail Beyond the Sunset * Judge Bruder, Citizen of the Galaxy, Chief counsel of Rudbek Associates while Jack Weemsby controlled the business. (Mrs. Bruder is also mentioned in passing.) * Busby, Between Planets, (Lieutenant) Commanding officer of the Venus Republic soldier who found Don Harvey after Don's escape from Federation detention. He had been on detached duty at the time of the occupation, and so avoided arrest. He organized all soldiers he came across into a guerrilla fighting unit, and was awarded brevet promotion to wing colonel. C * Gloria Meade Calhoun, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Alias under which Gwen Novak proposed making contact with the various Taliaferros in the Golden Rule directory, hoping to find out why one of them was wanted dead. * Colonel Colin ("Killer") Campbell, Richard Ames, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, A military hero who rescued the students of Percival Lowell Academy from an unspecified danger. Gwen Novak's oldest daughter was one of the students. He was missing a foot; he may have lost it during this mission. While he was a resident of the space station Golden Rule, in the role of writer Richard Ames, he was dragged into a series of events (by Gwen Novak, who eventually revealed that she was really Hazel Meade Stone, sent by the Time Corps to recruit him) that culminated in the mission to travel through time and dimensions to save the computer Mike from being destroyed during the deciding battle of the Lunar Revolution. After surviving the mission he joined the Long family colony on Tellus Tertius. One of his aliases was Richard Campbell. * Senator Cantor, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, The Senator from Standard Oil, and putative addressee of a message brought to Richard Ames by Bill Johnson. * Carruthers Alfred, Beyond This Horizon, Former member of the Board of Policy, and an instigator of the project searching for the Meaning of Life. * Carter, Citizen of the Galaxy, House servant in the Rudbek estate. * Charlie, Between Planets, Crew member in the radio room of the Nautilus. * Charlie, Between Planets, Owner of the Two Worlds Dining Room, Don Harvey's employer; he was often called Old Charlie. He was killed by invading Federation forces. * Charlie, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Vacuum suit dealer to whom Ingrid Henderson instructed her daughter to take Richard Ames and Gwen Novak to buy suits. * Franklin Chiang, Between Planets, Physicist and Organization member. He was a crew member of the Little David. * Marcy Choy Mu, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Traffic controller on duty at Hong Kong Luna when Richard Ames made the crash landing. * Aunt Cissy, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Allegedly the youngest wife of Richard Ames' Uncle Jock; according to Ames she was still in high school. * Colonel Colin Campbell, Richard Ames, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * [[Dejah Thoris "Deety" Burroughs Carter|'Dejah Thoris "Deety" Burroughs Carter']], The Number of the Beast, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * [[Zebediah Carter|'Zebediah Carter']], The Number of the Beast, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * [[Ben Caxton|'Ben Caxton']], Stranger in a Strange Land * Clara, Between Planets, Venus colonial herded into a detention camp with Don Harvey aftere invasion by Federation forces. * Elspeth Coburn, Starman Jones * Roger Conrad, Between Planets, Scientist in the Organization, with whom Don Harvey roomed at Sir Isaac Newton's house. He helped to develop the Horst-Milne-Conrad drive, as well as related applications such as force fields. He was a member of the Little David's crew. * [[Grace Cormet|'Grace Cormet']], We Also Walk Dogs * Hilda Corners, see Hilda Burroughs * [[Isobel Costello|'Isobel Costello']], Between Planets, * James Costello, Between Planets, Isobel Costello's father and manager of I.T.&T. on Venus. He was a member of the Organization. * [[Cynthia Craig|'Cynthia Craig']], The Unpleasant Profession of Jonathan Hoag * Joel de la Croix, Citizen of the Galaxy, Rudbek employee whom Jack Weemsby fired after de la Croix attempted to discuss business matters with Thorby Rudbek. He was rehired by Havermeyer Laboratories after Thorby took control of the businesses, and assigned to developing ships' defenses against slavers' paralysis beams. * Cuddlepup, Lummox, The Star Beast, ''Lummox is the star beast * '''Dr. Cummings', Blowups Happen, Dr. Silard's relief at the atomics plant. * Curly, Between Planets, One of the Federation soldiers hunting Don Harvey after Don's escape from the detention camp. * Cyril, Beyond This Horizon, Member of a restaurant party disturbed by an accident of Monroe-Alpha Clifford's. The altercation culminated in an exchange of gunfire; the other party was astonished that Clifford used a projectile, not an energy-beam, weapon. D * [[John Ezra Dahlquist|'John Ezra Dahlquist']], The Long Watch, ''Referred to (as Ezra Dahlquist) in ''Space Cadet. * [[Daniel Boone Davis|'Daniel Boone Davis']], The Door into Summer * Daisy, Between Planets, Dragon who worked at the Two Worlds Dining Room, a male despite the chosen name. The name is also unusual in that dragons usually chose names of scientists for their "human" names. * Professor Charles Darwin, Between Planets, Venerian dragon, a historian who taught Don Harvey "true speech" when the dragon and Don's father worked together. * [[Hazel Stone|'Hazel Meade Davis']], Sadie Lipschitz, Gwendolyn Novak''The Cat Who Walks Through Walls'' * [[Manuel Garcia O'Kelly Davis|'Manuel Garcia O'Kelly Davis']], Mannie, The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * Denbo, Citizen of the Galaxy, Commodore of all the Free Traders. * Destry, Blowups Happen, in passing Mathematician/physicist who developed atomic theory that made possible the construction of atomic power plants. Some of his theories were later disproven * Dockweiler, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Rental agent from whom Gwen Novak rented a space car in which to leave Golden Rule. * the Doctor, Coventry, Medical man who was in Coventry for altruistic reasons, not in forced exile. He enjoyed immunity from any harassment because of the scarcity of healers. He treated Fader Magee for the injuries that resulted from his attempt to reach the gate out of Coventry. * [[Doctor-Livingston-I-Presume (cat)|'Doctor-Livingston-I-Presume (cat)']], Farnham's Freehold * [[Matt Dodson|'Matt Dodson']], Space Cadet, ''protagonist * '''Dolores', Citizen of the Galaxy, Secretary assigned to Thorby Rudbek at Rudbek offices. * Thomas Dooley, The Black Pits of Luna, in passing Man who died in a lab explosion on Luna. A memorial was set up to him and other victims. * Dora (computer), Time Enough for Love, The Number of the Beast, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * Dora Smith, Adorable Dora, Dorable, Time Enough for Love * Dorcas, Stranger in a Strange Land * Dr. Archibald Douglas, Let There Be Light * Kenan Drotar, Citizen of the Galaxy, Trainee in the computer room of the Sisu. * Dunn, Doon, Beyond This Horizon, in passing Ancient researcher into the meaning of dreams. of Carl Jung? * Dwarol, Citizen of the Galaxy, Nobleman of Syndon IV, in the audience when Thorby Rudbek was sold in the slave auction in Jubbulpore. He financed Richard Baslim's purchase of Thorby, mostly to annoy the auctioneer. E * John Black Eagle, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Jinx Henderson's name before he married Ingrid Henderson. * Ed, Coventry, One-handed man at Mother Johnston's speakeasy who "put the question" to David MacKinnon. (also in other stories) * Eddie, Citizen of the Galaxy, Colonel Brisby's aide. * Edith, Blowups Happen, Hanger-on at DeLancey's Sans Souci Bar. Gus Erickson declined her offer to join them but gave her money for a drink. * Doctor Einstein, Between Planets, Relative of Sir Isaac Newton, a scientist like most Venerian dragons. (He probably chose his name in honor of Albert Einstein.) * Elkins, Between Planets, One of the security police waiting in Dudley Jefferson's apartment when he and Don Harvey returned from dinner. * Gus Erickson, Blowups Happen, Engineer who replaced Cal Harper on watch after Harper was relieved of duty by Dr. Silard. He helped Cal develop a fuel suitable for space travel. * Eloise, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Boarder at Jinx Henderson's.Espartero Carvala, Beyond This Horizon, Patagonian representative on the Genetic Planning Council, a control natural and formidable figure. She claimed to be certain that her opinion on life after death was correct. There are implications that she was reincarnated as Hamilton Justina. * Evans, The Black Pits of Luna, Director of the Harriman Trust in Luna. F * Faircoat Marion, Beyond This Horizon, Woman mentioned during Monroe-Alpha Clifford's search for Hartnett Marion. the novel, names are given surname first. * Duke Farnham, Farnham's Freehold * Grace Farnham , Farnham's Freehold * Hugh Farnham, Farnham's Freehold * [[Karen Farnham|'Karen Farnham']], Farnham's Freehold * Lady Fascia, Citizen of the Galaxy, in passing Jubbulpore noblewoman from whom Thorby stole a scarf. * Maurice Feinstein, The Black Pits of Luna, in passing Died in a laboratory explosion on Luna. A memorial was set up to him and other victims. * Evelyn Fingerhut, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Editor who bought romance stories from Richard Ames. He warned Ames that knowing something about his subject matter is a handicap in selling stories. * Fingers, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, "Mayor" of Bill Johnson's alley in Golden Rule. He is obviously an underworld boss. * Lance Corporal Finnegan, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Name by which Hendrik Schultz claimed he was once known; he immediately afterward reversed himself. * Mungerson Fitts, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Assistant Deputy Administrator for Superrogatory Statistics in Golden Rule. He offered to handle Richard Ames' problem when Ames asked to see the Manager. * Judge Fleishacker, Coventry, New America judge who upheld the "customs agents" who confiscated David MacKinnon's possessions, and sent him to jail in lieu of a fine for resisting arrest. * Flammarion, Beyond This Horizon, in passing Ancient astronomer who also investigated psychic phenomena and life after death. * Fleming Marjorie, Beyond This Horizon, A fifth cousin of Hamilton Felix, considered a possible breeding partner for him. * Justin Foote, Methuselah's Children * Justin Foote 45th, Time Enough for Love * Franco, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Chief Proctor in Golden Rule. * Art Frankel, Between Planets, Co-pilot in the Little David. * Frankie, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Head bartender of the Country Kitchen. * Friday, Marjorie Baldwin, Friday * Clark Fries, Podkayne of Mars, Podkayne's younger brother * Podkayne Fries, Podkayne of Mars, the protagonist * Frisby Gerald, Beyond This Horizon, Young man present during the discussion of the Adirondack Stasis Field at Johnson-Smith Estaire's party. G * Larry Gaines, The Roads Must Roll * Galahad, Time Enough for Love * Galileo Galilei, Between Planets, Grandson of Sir Isaac Newton, a scientist like most Venerian dragons. * Loeen Garcia, Citizen of the Galaxy, Girl exchanged from El Nido when Mata Kingsolver was sent to them from the Sisu. Grandmother (Fjalar Krausa's mother, the ship's de facto leader) apparently intended Thorby Rudbek to marry her. She was cast opposite Thorby in a drama written for the Gathering of the People, but Thorby left the Sisu before the drama was performed; Jeri Kingsolver took Thorby's role. * Gay Deceiver (Ship), The Number of the Beast, To Sail Beyond the Sunset, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * James J. Garsch, Citizen of the Galaxy, Lawyer recommended to Thorby Rudbek by Leda Weemsby to help in his fight for control of Rudbek. He became chief counsel of Rudbek after Jack Weemsby and Judge Bruder were ousted. * Frederica "Ricky" Gentry, The Door into Summer * Gertie, Between Planets * Gramps, Coventry, Old man at Mother Johnston's speakeasy who challenged David MacKinnon's presence there. * Grandmother, Citizen of the Galaxy, Only name used for Fjalar Krausa's mother, the Chief Officer of the Sisu. She was de facto commander of the ship, although the Captain held the official command. She died on Woolamurra before the ship reached the Gathering of the People, and was succeeded by Fjalar's wife. * Granny the Snake, Citizen of the Galaxy, Beggar in Jubbulpore who knew how to dislocate her joints, thus creating more sympathy and collecting more alms. * Alec Graham, Alex Hergensheimer, Job: A Comedy of Justice * Joe Green, Gulf * Greene, Blowups Happen, Pilot who put the first power station satellite into orbit. * Zane Grey, Coventry, Author cited by David MacKinnon as a model for survival in the wilderness. * Oscar Gordon,' ''Glory Road, the protagonist, also briefly in The Number of the Beast' H * '''Otto Hahn', Blowups Happen, in passing Scientist who first controlled fission of the uranium atom. * Hannegan, Between Planets, in passing Name listed on the Nautilus roster. * Hans, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Wine steward at the restaurant where Richard Ames had his dinner interrupted by Herr Nameless. * Hamilton Felix, Beyond This Horizon, The "culmination of a three-hundred-year program of controlled genetics". Unfortunately for the genetic planners, he had no interest in producing offspring. After thwarting a revolt by the Survivors Club and falling in love with Longcourt Phyllis, he took more of an interest in life. In response to his demand to know whether life had meaning, a colossal research project into that question was organized by the government. He and Phyllis had two children, Hamilton Justina and Hamilton Theobald. * Hamilton Justina, Beyond This Horizon, Daughter of Hamilton Felix and Longcourt Phyllis, given the name at the suggestion of Espartero Carvala. There are hints that she is the reincarnation of Espartero. * Hamilton Theobald, Beyond This Horizon, Son of Hamilton Felix and Longcourt Phyllis. He had an eidetic memory and showed signs of being a telepath. * Hannigan, Blowups Happen, Atomics worker seen drinking alone at DeLancey's Sans Souci Bar. * Hardecker, Between Planets, in passing Name listed on the Nautilus roster. * Mistress Hardesty, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Alias by which Richard Ames addressed Gwen Novak while interrogating the nightwalker who intercepted them as they tried to leave her apartment. this story takes place in the same universe as "The Menace From Earth" (see Jeff Hardesty), the surname may be common in Luna. * Hargrave Caleb, Beyond This Horizon, Assistant to Dr. Thorgsen. * Cal Harper, Blowups Happen, Atomics plant engineer relieved of duty by Dr. Silard when his behavior patterns changed. He was put to work on research, and developed an atomic fuel suitable for space flight. * Dr. Cynthia Harvey, Between Planets, Don's mother, a native of Venus and an archeologist working on Mars. She was a member of the Organization. * [[Donald James Harvey|'Donald James Harvey']], Between Planets, the protagonist. * Dr. Jonas Harvey, Between Planets, Don Harvey's father, a noted archeologist and a member of the Organization. * Harrickson, Beyond This Horizon, Member of the Survivors Club conspiracy, given unspecified assignments for the revolt. * [[Delos D. Harriman|'Delos D. Harriman']], ''Blowups Happen, ''The Man Who Sold the Moon,Requiem,To Sail Beyond the Sunset, The Black Pits of Luna, Business tycoon who inspired and largely funded many space-related endeavors, including the first trip to the moon. Harriman is mentioned indirectly in most of the Future History stories, mostly in businesses and institutions bearing his name. In "The Black Pits of Luna", he is referenced indirectly; the Harriman Trust is Richard Logan's employer, In "Blowups Happen", he is the founder of Rockets Consolidated, and he underwrote the first issue of Antarctic Pitchblende. * Thomas P. Harrington, Blowups Happen, Mathematician and director of the U.S. Naval Observatory. He raised fears that the atomic plants were unstable and may blow up. * [[Jubal Harshaw|'Jubal Harshaw']], ''Stranger in a Strange Land,''The Number of the Beast,The Cat Who Walks Through Walls,To Sail Beyond the Sunset * Hartnett Marion, Beyond This Horizon, A guest at Johnson-Smith Estaire's party with whom Monroe-Alpha Clifford fell in love. After a frantic search for her, he met her again in the Sierra Nevada Forest while he was still deranged from the abortive Survivors Club coup. Thinking she was a mutation, he tried to kill her, but she survived. She was actually an experimental genotype possessing extraordinary emotional control and civility. She married him in spite of his earlier behavior towards her. Clifford called her "Molly". * Hazel Hayakawa, The Black Pits of Luna, in passing Woman who died in a lab explosion on Luna. A memorial was set up to her and other victims. * Gretchen Henderson, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Ingrid Henderson's daughter. * Ingrid Henderson, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Owner of Ingrid's Swap Shop, a general store. She was Jinx Henderson's wife, and a direct descendant of Hazel Stone. * Jinx Henderson, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Salvage operator who rescued Richard Ames and Gwen Novak after their crash landing on Luna. He was owner of Happy Chance Salvage Service, Dry Bones Ice Company, Henderson's Overland Cartage Company, and John Henry Drilling, Welding and Rigging Contractors. He took Ingrid Henderson's surname when he married her; he was born John Black Eagle. * Wolf Henderson, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Ingrid Henderson's son. * Henry, Between Planets, Johnny Ling claimed this was his "milk name" when he tried to persuade Don Harvey to sell him the ring that Dudley Jefferson had given him (it was embossed with an "H"). * Herbert, Beyond This Horizon, Owner of the Milky Way Bar frequented by Hamilton Felix. He and his wife Martha were control naturals. * Higgins, Between Planets, Commodore who commanded the Venus Republic force that occupied Circum-Terra. He ruled that Don Harvey would be sent to Earth rather than Venus, but changed the decision when pressured by Sir Isaac Newton. * [[Gretchen Henderson|'Gretchen Henderson']], The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, To Sail Beyond the Sunset, ''daughter of Ingrid Henderson * [[Ingrid Henderson|'Ingrid Henderson']]', The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, ''Jinx Henderson's wife, direct descendant ofHazel Stone * [[Jinx Henderson|'Jinx Henderson]], born John Black Eagle, took Ingrid Henderson's surname when he married her – The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * [[Wolf Henderson|'Wolf Henderson']], The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, ''Ingrid Henderson's son * '''Alex Hergensheimer, Alec Graham,' Job: A Comedy of Justice * [[Mycroft Holmes (computer)|'Mycroft "Mike" Holmes']], Adam Selene, Mychelle Holmes, ''The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress'' * Jonathan Hoag, The Unpleasant Profession of Jonathan Hoag * Ira Howard, ''Methuselah's Children'' * Hornby Willem, Beyond This Horizon, Survivors Club conspirator. He was accused of disobeying orders and summarily executed. * Hoskins Geraldine, Beyond This Horizon, Representative to the Genetic Planning Council from the Northwest region. * Emerson Hough, Coventry, Cited by David MacKinnon as a model of wilderness survival. * Howie, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Maggie Snodgrass' late partner, whom Jinx Henderson hinted had died under suspicious circumstances. * Hubert, Beyond This Horizon, Member of the Genetic Planning Council, Speaker for the Day during the hearing to consider Mordan Claude's proposal for an investigation into life after death. I * Ignatius, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Accountant whom Sethos ordered to settle Richard Ames' and Gwen Novak's accounts and bring cash to close them out. * Ilsa, Citizen of the Galaxy, in passing Member of the Sisu clan, a friend of Mata Kingsolver. * Inga, Citizen of the Galaxy, Owner of a fruit stand near the amphitheater where Richard Baslim and Thorby Rudbek lived. * Israfel, Blowups Happen, Waiter at DeLancey's Sans Souci Bar. J * Jabez, Beyond This Horizon, Name that Hamilton Felix proposed to Longcourt Phyllis for their then-hypothetical son. It means "He will bring sorrow." * Jacobstein Ray, Jake, Beyond This Horizon, Director of the investigation into telepathy. * Jan, Citizen of the Galaxy, Junior officer in the Sisu. * Dudley Jefferson, Between Planets, A friend of Don Harvey's parents and member of the Organization, whom Don contacted before he left Earth. He was arrested in Don's company, and Don was later told he "suffered a fatal heart attack" during interrogation. He had sent Don a ring that, though Don was unaware of it, contained information crucial to building a weapons defense and faster-than-light-travel system. * Jenkins, Coventry, Guard at the Coventry gateway who sent David MacKinnon through. (also in other stories) * Tom Jeremy, The Black Pits of Luna, in passing Character in the video serial The Space Troopers. * Joe, Coventry, "Customs inspector" in Coventry who confiscated most of David MacKinnon's belongings. * Joe, Between Planets, Terran soldier who invaded the Two Worlds Dining Room, taking Don Harvey prisoner and killing Old Charlie. * Joe, Between Planets, One of the soldiers hunting Don after his escape from the detention camp. * Jock, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, (Uncle) Possibly apocryphal relative of Richard Ames about whom Ames told Gwen Novak highly improbable stories about his sex life. He was a resident of Grinnell, Iowa. * Johann, Beyond This Horizon, Central American representative to the Genetic Planning Council, and a religious authority with the title Most Reverend Mediator. * Bill Johnson, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Nightwalker (undocumented laborer) who intercepted Gwen Novak and Richard Ames as they were moving out of her apartment. He was ineptly disguised as a proctor. *'Senator Richard Johnson', The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Alias used by Richard Ames before leaving Golden Rule. * Thaddeus Johnson, Beyond This Horizon, in passing Creator of the stasis field where J. Darlington Smith was found. * Johnson-Smith Estaire, Beyond This Horizon, Hostess of a party attended by Monroe-Alpha Clifford and Larsen Hazel, at which Clifford met Hartnett Marion. * Mother Johnston, Coventry, Owner of a speakeasy in New America where Fader Magee and David MacKinnon took refuge after their jailbreak. *'Joseph, 'Farnham's Freehold * Joseph, Beyond This Horizon, Therapist who looked in on Hamilton Felix at the Carstairs Infirmary. * Josephus, Between Planets, The "human" name of Refreshing Rain. *'Max Jones,' Starman Jones, the protagonist * Juanita, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Manager of the Country Kitchen. * Juby, Citizen of the Galaxy, Patrolman who was looking for Thorby Rudbek after Richard Baslim's death. *'Zebadiah Jones', If This Goes On— K *'Karen', Gulf * Kelly, Between Planets, One of the security police who strip-searched Don Harvey at Gary Station. * King, Between Planets, One of the security police waiting in Dudley Jefferson's apartment when he and Don Harvey returned from dinner. * King, Blowups Happen, General superintendent of the Arizona atomic plant. He lobbied to have a power plant established in orbit after learning the possibilities of an explosion. * Jeri Kingsolver, Citizen of the Galaxy, Thorby Rudbek's foster nephew by his eldest married brother; he was nearly the same age as Thorby and was his bunkmate aboard the Sisu. * Mata Kingsolver, Citizen of the Galaxy, Junior controlman in the computer room of the Sisu, Jeri's younger sister. She was traded to El Nido when she showed a romantic interest in Thorby Rudbek. In exchange, Loeen Garcia came to the Sisu from El Nido. *[[Wyoming Knott|'Wyoming Knott']], Wyoh, The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress * Naomi Kondo, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Daughter of Tetsu Kondo. Gwen Novak assumed her identity to leave Golden Rule, donning geisha attire as a disguise. * Tetsu (Tiger) Kondo, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Richard Ames' host at The Spaceman's Widow. * Yukimo Kondo, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Daughter of Tetsu Kondo. * Alfred Korzybski, Blowups Happen, in passing Lentz studied under him. * Fjalar Krausa, Citizen of the Galaxy, Senior male of the Krausa sept and titular head of the clan in the Free Trader ship Sisu. Thorby Rudbek delivered to him Richard Baslim's message requesting that the Free Traders discharge their debt to him by caring for Thorby and finding his real family after Richard Baslim's death. * Fritz Krausa, Citizen of the Galaxy, Thorby Rudbek's eldest unmarried foster brother and president of the starboard bachelor table; one of Thorby's bunkmates in the Sisu. * Rhoda Krausa, Citizen of the Galaxy, Wife of Fjalar, she inherited the post of Chief Officer (de factor head of the ship's crew) after her mother-in-law's death. * Arly Krausa-Drotar, Citizen of the Galaxy, Senior clerk in the Sisu. * Chelan Krausa-Drotar, Citizen of the Galaxy, Thorby Rudbek's foster ortho-second-cousin by marriage, and one of his bunkmates in the Sisu. * Athena Krausa-Fogarth, Citizen of the Galaxy, Chief of commissary in the Sisu, and budding playwright; Thorby Rudbek's foster aunt. She wrote a drama for the Gathering of the People about the first Captain Krausa. * Isadore (Kris) Krishnamurti, Citizen of the Galaxy, Medical-captain, the ship's psychologist on the Hydra who interrogated Thorby Rudbek to ascertain the truth of his story about Richard Baslim. L *[[Stuart Rene LaJoie|'Stuart Rene LaJoie']],' ''The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress * '''Lake Louise, Beyond This Horizon, in passing Tourist city, apparently somewhere in South America. * Lance, Blowups Happen, Owner of DeLancey's Sans Souci Bar. (Probably a nickname for DeLancey.) * Larsen, Between Planets, Soldier assigned to Marsten's Raiders, He ferried Don Harvey to Sir Isaac Newton's home. * Larsen Hazel, Beyond This Horizon, Monroe-Alpha Clifford's ortho-wife, a former professional dancer. After an amicable divorce, she resumed her career to take entertainment troupes to outplanet scientific posts. * Latham, The Black Pits of Luna, Executive of the Harriman Trust, operating in Luna. * Lazy, Between Planets, Don Harvey's cowpony at the ranch school he attended on Earth. * Lentz, Blowups Happen, Foremost authority on situational psychoses who was brought in to assess the crisis at the Paradise, Arizona, atomics plant. He saw no way to solve the problem of increasing neuroses among plant workers, but worked with officials there to have power stations located in Earth orbit. *[[Andrew Jackson Libby|'Andrew Jackson Libby']],''' '''Libby, Pinky, Elizabeth Andrew Jackson Libby Long, Misfit, Methuselah's Children, Time Enough for Love, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls. Also known as "Slipstick" * LeCompte, Between Planets, in passing Composer of "Raise Ship!". * Lefty, Coventry, Guard in the Coventry prison to which David MacKinnon was sentenced. * The Liberator, Coventry, The absolute dictator of the Free State within Coventry. * Lilybet, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Bus driver who operated the route from Lucky Dragon to Hong Kong Luna. * Abraham Lincoln, Citizen of the Galaxy, Leda Weemsby described him as a founder of America; Thorby Rudbek knew even less about him, but knew he had abolished slavery. * Sadie Lipschitz, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Gwen Novak claimed this was her original name. * Johnny Ling, Between Planets, Man who followed Don Harvey out of the New London bank, guiding him to a cheap restaurant (but sticking him with the bill). Ling tried and failed to sell Donn black market money, then to buy the ring Dudley Jefferson had given him. * Little Buttercup, Between Planets, Relative of Sir Isaac Newton, an integrating chemist. Her human name is unusual in that most dragons adopt the name of a famous scientist, but hers is from a character in the Gilbert & Sullivan operetta HMS Pinafore. *'"Baby Darling" Logan', The Black Pits of Luna, Younger son of Harriman executive Richard Logan, brought to the moon during his father's a business trip. He was older than the name implies, probably about five; he was obviously quite spoiled and used to getting his own way. During a guided tour on the lunar surface, he wandered away and got lost; his older brother Dick Logan eventually found him after other efforts failed. * Dick Logan, The Black Pits of Luna, Older son of a Harriman executive, and a Boy Scout. He visited the Moon with his family, and was the only one to appreciate the experience. When his younger brother wandered off during an "outside" tour, Dick found him after other efforts failed. There is an implication that he would return to the Moon when he grew up. * Richard Logan, The Black Pits of Luna, Businessman (Harriman executive) who visited Luna to consult with officials of the Harriman Trust, bringing his family with him. * Mrs. Logan, The Black Pits of Luna, Woman who accompanied her husband to Luna for a business trip; she hated the experience except for the opportunity to wear scanty formal attire. She referred to herself as "Mother Dear". * Lapis Lazuli Long, Time Enough for Love, The Number of the Beast *'Llita,' Time Enough for Love *'Lazarus Long, Woodrow Wilson Smith,' Methuselah's Children, Time Enough for Love, The Number of the Beast, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, To Sail Beyond the Sunset *'Lorelei Lee Long', Time Enough for Love, The Number of the Beast * Longcourt Phyllis, Beyond This Horizon, Woman chosen by Mordan Claude as the most perfect genetic mate for Hamilton Felix; a practicing psycho-pediatrician. Although he initially resisted, she and Felix were married, and they had two children. * Luanna Pauline, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Dancer who starred as Titania in the Halifax Ballet Theater's performance of A Midsummer Night's Dream that Richard Ames attended the night Herr Nameless approached him about killing someone. * Luter, Citizen of the Galaxy, Senior gunnery sergeant aboard the Hydra. *'John Lyle, 'If This Goes On— M * David MacKinnon, Coventry, Free United States citizen who was sent to Coventry after violating the Covenant and refusing "readjustment". He expected to find an anarchist's utopia, and entered his exile with a full load of camping and survival gear. His possessions were promptly confiscated by "customs guards" just inside the border, and he was arrested and imprisoned for resisting them. Fader Magee helped him to escape, and also to avoid conscription in the New American army. When they learned that New America was plotting to break out of Coventry and invade the United States, first Fader (a member of the Covenant's Secret Service) and then MacKinnon attempted to return outside to give a warning. MacKinnon was successful; once the mission was completed, he was declared cured of his antisocial tendencies. Still wanting more adventure than society offered, he considered joining the Secret Service. * Madame Curie, Between Planets, Relative of Sir Isaac Newton, like most Venerian dragons a scientist. * Margaret Mader, Citizen of the Galaxy, Anthropologist whom the Free Traders on the Sisu allowed to travel with them, although they were normally wary of outsiders. She befriended Thorby Rudbek and did her best to explain their customs to him. When the ship reached Losian, she transferred to El Nido to return to the Terran Hegemony. * Fader Magee, Randal, Coventry, Fellow prison inmate who helped David MacKinnon after his arrest for resisting customs guards. They broke jail, avoided conscription, and learned of the New America plot to invade the United States. Fader was a Captain in the United States Secret Service who was keeping tabs on events within Coventry. After an initial unsuccessful attempt, he made it back outside to give reports of the plot. * Lord Marlin, Citizen of the Galaxy, Owner of the yacht that was Mother Shaum's pretended destination when she smuggled Thorby Rudbek to the Sisu. *Sister Maggie – If This Goes On— * Dr. Mahmoud,"Stinky", Stranger in a Strange Land * Malath Da Thon, Between Planets, Martian courier sent to acquire the ring that Dudley Jefferson had given to Don Harvey. * Manning, Blowups Happen, Engineer at the atomic plant, who went violently insane from job stress. * Margrethe – Job: A Comedy of Justice *Dr. Mary Lou Martin – Let There Be Light * Martha, Between Planets, Woman who complained about the passengers' long wait in Goddard Hotel. * Marsten, Between Planets, Captain of the guerrilla group with which Don Harvey fought on Venus. He had been on detached duty at the time of the Federation invasion, and so avoided capture. He took it upon himself to gather together all soldiers not captured by the Federation. This group was called Marsten's Raiders. * Martha, in passing, Beyond This Horizon, Control natural, owner of a hairdressing studio and wife of the owner of the Milky Way Bar. * Mathewson, Between Planets, in passing Venus colonial given special attention by the occupying forces, reason unspecified. * Mary, Allucquere, The Puppet Masters * Lady Maud, Between Planets, Jack Moreau's horse. * Helen Mayberry, Time Enough for Love * Soupie McClanahan, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Founder of Dry Bones Pressure. * McFee Norbert, Beyond This Horizon, Member of the dinner party that insulted Hamilton Felix, also a guest at Johnson-Smith Estaire's party. He was a conspirator in the Survivors Club who recruited Felix and Monroe-Alpha Clifford; he was presumably killed during the abortive coup. * McMasters, Between Planets, Sergeant in the Venus Republic High Guard, part of the occupational force at Circum-Terra. * Gloria McNye, Delilah and the Space Rigger * Memtok, Farnham's Freehold * Mikki, Citizen of the Galaxy, in passing Juggler who worked the main plaza in Jubbulpore. * Arthur Middlegaff, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Manager's Proxy for Housing in Golden Rule, who sent Richard Ames an eviction notice the day after Enrico Schultz was killed. * Mike, Between Planets, Member of the Venus Republic force occupying Circum-Terra. He was ordered to guard Don Harvey while Don's claim of Venusian citizenship was checked. * Mike, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Colin Campbell was recruited to help the Time Corps rescue the sentient computer, Mike, from destruction during the final battle of the Lunar Revolution. The book's ending leaves his fate unknown. * Minerva, sentient computer, used to run the planet Secundus – Time Enough for Love, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * Miriam, Stranger in a Strange Land * Mist on the Waters, Between Planets, Don Harvey's Venerian name, given to him by his mother. * Frank Mitsui, – Sixth Column * Molly, Coventry, Barmaid at Mother Johnston's speakeasy. * Monroe-Alpha Clifford, Beyond This Horizon, Director of the Office of Analysis and Prediction within the Bureau of Economic Statistics. He was a friend of Hamilton Felix, who rescued him from his own folly when Cliff got involved in the Survivors Club conspiracy. He married Hartnett Marion and accepted work on the Grand Eidouranion. * Mordan Claude, Beyond This Horizon, District Moderator for Genetics, married to * Jack Moreau, Between Planets, Don Harvey's bunkmate at Ranchito Alegre. He planned on signing up for pilot training after graduation. * Morris, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Waiter who was serving Richard Ames when his dinner was interrupted by Herr Nameless. * Mort the Wart, The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress * Dr. Mott, Blowups Happen, Member of the psychological staff of the Arizona atomic plant. * Mycroft Holmes IV, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, See Mike. * Mother Thing, Have Space Suit—Will Travel * Mura, Citizen of the Galaxy, An employee at Mother Shaum's. N * N'gangi, Citizen of the Galaxy, Terran Hegemony Guard captain, skipper of the Ariel. * Herr Nameless, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Richard Ames' name for the man who approached him in Rainbow's End about having someone killed. He himself was killed after showing Ames his I.D. but before explaining anything further. At the time the killer was unidentified, but later Gwen Novak admitted to having done the deed. * Sir Isaac Newton, Between Planets, Earth name used by the Venerian dragon that Don Harvey met at Gary Station; he followed the Venerian custom of adopting the name of an admired human. Sir Isaac could trace his decent to the Original Egg, and was highly honored among both Venerians and humans. His influence helped keep Don from being sent back to Earth after the Venus occupation of Circum-Terra, and later effected Don's inclusion in the Little David crew so Don could be reunited with his parents on Mars. * Micah Novak, Coventry, Colonel in the Free United States Army who was a principal author of the Covenant. (also in other stories) * Andrew Nivens, The Old Man, The Puppet Masters (his name is not mentioned, only inferred – the President calls him Andrew and his son's last name is Nivens) * Elihu Nivens, Sam Cavanaugh, The Puppet Masters * Hazel Stone, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * Gwen Novak, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, See Hazel Meade Stone. * Dr. Sven Nelson, Stranger in a Strange Land O * Ollendorf, Between Planets, Representative of Cui Cui Province in the Venus Republic Senate, who claimed that there would be no draft. * The Old Man, Citizen of the Galaxy, Colonel Brisby's sobriquet for Richard Baslim., (also in other stories) P * Bernardo de la Paz, Prof, The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress * Patty Paiwonski, Stranger in a Strange Land * Peebie, Citizen of the Galaxy, Ordinanceman second class, Thorby Rudbek's petty officer on the Hydra. He delighted in tormenting his underlings. His nickname was "Decibel". * Penny, Double Star * Petronius The Arbiter, Pete (cat), The Door into Summer * Peewee, Have Space Suit—Will Travel * Perkins, The Black Pits of Luna, Mrs. Logan's mispronunciation of Mr. Perrin's name. * Perrin, The Black Pits of Luna, Colonial Services ranger and Scoutmaster in Luna, who conducted tours. He aided in the search after Baby Darling Logan was lost. * Persephone, Coventry, Ward of the Doctor in Coventry. Fifteen years old, naive but much better educated than most Coventry residents. * Longcourt Phyllis, Beyond This Horizon * Hugo Pinero, Life-Line * Pixel (cat), The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, To Sail Beyond the Sunset, A cat that was able to "walk through walls". He accompanied Gwen Novak and Colin Campbell on the mission to rescue Mike from being "killed" during the final battle of the Lunar Revolution. * Ponse, The Lord Protector – Farnham's Freehold * Madame Pompadour, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, See Henrietta van Loon. Also the name of Peewee's doll in Have Space Suit... * proctor, Coventry, Protector of the public peace under the Covenant. *'Pug', Glory Road R * Dr. Jakob Raskob, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Cryptographer at Galileo University to whom Hendrik Schultz recommended that Richard Ames take a message for decoding. * Clayton Rasmussen, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Shriner from whom a fez was stolen to disguise Richard Ames on his way off Golden Rule. * Samuel Renshaw, Citizen of the Galaxy, in passing Earth scientist who, according to Richard Baslim, developed instant memorization techniques., (also in other stories) * Reeves, Between Planets, Headmaster of Ranchito Alegre. A reserve officer, he was called to active duty "for the duration" because of the tensions between Earth and Venus. His wife (mentioned only as Mrs. Reeves), took over running the school. He was usually called simply, "The Head." * Refreshing Rain, Between Planets, Venerian name of the dragon technician that Don Harvey met in Sir Isaac Newton's home. * Reiser, Beyond This Horizon, Theoretician who formulated the Law of Stable Money. * Rembert George, Beyond This Horizon, Member of the Genetic Planning Council, representing the Great Lakes Central Region. * Reynolds Hans, Beyond This Horizon, Guest at Johnson-Smith Estaire's party who had escorted Hartnett Marion. He provided Monroe-Alpha Clifford with the information necessary to find her. * Rhodes, Between Planets, Captain of the Little David. *'Rhysling', "Blind singer of the spaceways" – The Green Hills of Earth, Time Enough For Love * Grantland Rice, Beyond This Horizon, in passing J. Darlington Smith mentioned him in referring to his own college career as a football player. *[[Juan Rico|'Juan Rico']] – Starship Troopers * Richard, Beyond This Horizon, Genetic Planning Council representative for transient citizens. * Roj, Citizen of the Galaxy, Patrolman who questioned James Randolph about Thorby Rudbek's whereabouts. * Rudbek, Citizen of the Galaxy, a. Thorby Rudbek's home estate, also a town of the same name (originally called Johnson's Hole), near the Grand Tetons. b. The financial, industrial, and real-estate interests of the Rudbek (and Weemsby) families. * Creighton Rudbek, Citizen of the Galaxy, Thorby's father, probably killed in a slaver raid while touring the Rudbek family's interplanetary holdings. Born Creighton Bradley, he assumed his wife's name on marriage. * Leda Rudbek, Citizen of the Galaxy, See Leda Weemsby; Rudbek is her legal name. * Martha Rudbek, Citizen of the Galaxy, Thorby Rudbek's mother, probably killed in a slaver raid while traveling with her husband and son. She was heir to the Rudbek fortune. * Thor Bradley (Thorby) Rudbek, Citizen of the Galaxy, Heir to the Rudbek fortune, he was lost when his parents and he were captured in a slaver raid. He was purchased as a child on Jubbul by Terran Hegemony agent Richard Baslim in his guise as Baslim the Cripple. Baslim trained him in memorization techniques, educated him, and used him as a messenger in his undercover operations. After Baslim's death, Thorby delivered a memorized message to Fjalar Krausa of the Free Traders, instructing any Free Trader to discharge their debt to Baslim by taking care of Thorby. He was adopted by the crew of the Sisu until Krausa determined that Thorby was not born a Free Trader, then handed off to the Hegemonic Guard to have his true identity researched. He was briefly a Guard member until he was discovered to be the Rudbek heir, then taken to Earth to assume his family role. After a struggle with a step-uncle, in which he learned his family businesses might be behind the slave trade, he took control of the holdings and mobilized his resources behind finding ways to stop the slavers. * Rufo, Glory Road, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * Rupe "Salty" Salter, Between Planets, A student at Ranchito Alegre who tried to buy Don Harvey's Spanish saddle and take over Lazy when Don was called back home. He insulted Don because of his Venusian origins. * Clifford "Kip" Russell, Have Space Suit—Will Travel * Rutter, Blowups Happen, Scientist who published a monograph on vulcanology "proving" that lunar craters could not have been caused by volcanic action. S *[[Nehemiah Scudder|'Nehemiah Scudder']], ''If This Goes On—'' * Kurt Schaeffer, The Black Pits of Luna, in passing Died in a lab explosion on Luna; a memorial was set up to him and other victims. * Enrico Schultz, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Name on the Golden Rule identity pass of the man killed while talking to Richard Ames in Rainbow's End. The pass described him as an accountant and citizen of Belize. His wallet contained money and the pass but nothing else. * Rev. Dr. Hendrik Hudson Schultz, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Astrologer and bookie who also performed weddings in Golden Rule. Richard Ames found his directory listing while looking up Enrico Schult* z. *[[Johann Sebastian Bach Smith|'Johann Sebastian Bach Smith']] (later Joan Eunice Smith Solomon) – I Will Fear No Evil * Sean, Citizen of the Galaxy, Guard at the Jubbulpore spaceport gate whom Mother Shaum distracted so Thorby Rudbek could slip past the gate to the Sisu. * Selby Marion, Beyond This Horizon, Mentioned in passing during Monroe-Alpha Clifford's search for Hartnett Marion. * Sethos, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Manager of Golden Rule. * Mother Shaum, Citizen of the Galaxy, Brothel owner who sheltered Thorby Rudbek and Richard Baslim when they were temporarily driven out of their home under the colosseum. She helped Thorby escape the Sargon's guards after Baslim's death. * Shol, Citizen of the Galaxy, Member of the Sargon's guard, one of those who searched for Thorby Rudbek after Richard Baslim's death. * Dr. Silard, Blowups Happen, Psychiatrist in charge of the workers' mental health at the Paradise, Arizona, power planet. He eventually broke down himself from job stress. * Auntie Singham, Citizen of the Galaxy, Fortuneteller who worked on Joy Street in Jubbulpore. She told Thorby Rudbek that Richard Baslim was dead and that Thorby was wanted by the Sargon's guards. * Shorty, The Black Pits of Luna, Mr. Perrin's name for Dick Logan. * Sis, Citizen of the Galaxy, Name by which Jeri Kingsolver frequently addressed his sister Mata Kingsolver. * Sloppy Joe, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Restaurant on Appian Way in Golden Rule. * Slugger, Citizen of the Galaxy, Leda Weemsby's nickname. Star Beast, Betty Sorenson's nickname * Smith, Citizen of the Galaxy, Alias used by the Wing Marshal of the Terran X-Corps. Thorby Rudbek called him Jake. * Maureen Johnson, Maureen Johnson Smith, Time Enough for Love, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, To Sail Beyond the Sunset, The Number of the Beast *[[Stranger in a Strange Land|'Valentine Michael Smith']] – Stranger in a Strange Land * J. Darlington Smith, Beyond This Horizon, Man discovered inside the Adirondack Stasis Field. He revived the ancient game of "feetball", and served Hamilton Felix as a translator of ancient (i.e. 20th century) documents. *'Woodrow Wilson Smith' – birthname of Lazarus Long (see above) *[[Lawrence Smythe|'Lawrence Smythe']] (The Great Lorenzo) – Double Star * Smythe, The Black Pits of Luna, Ranger who led the tourist party back to Rutherford after Baby Darling Logan was lost. * Joel Snodgrass, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Maggie Snodgrass' husband. * Maggie Snodgrass, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Chief operator and general manager of Broken Nose Pressure's rescue team. * Soapy, Between Planets, Corporal who hunted for Don Harvey after his escape from the Terran detention camp. * G. Washington Slappey, The Black Pits of Luna, Scientist who died in a lab explosion on Luna. A memorial was set up to him and other victims. *Jacob Moshe Solomon – I Will Fear No Evil * Betty Sorenson - The Star Beast * "Sparks", Between Planets, Member of the Glory Road crew who repaired Sir Isaac Newton's voder after it was damaged during takeoff. *Mary Sperling – Methuselah's Children, Time Enough for Love *Star, aka Her Wisdom – Glory Road, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls * Vice Colonel "Stinky" Stancke, Citizen of the Galaxy, Executive officer of the Hydra. * Stein, Citizen of the Galaxy, Medical-major aboard the Hydra. * Steinke, Blowups Happen, Former engineer at the Paradise, Arizona atomic plant, who suffering a blanking of his mathematical abilities and was rehabilitated as an office worker. He regained his skills while reacting to an emergency. * Steinwitz, Beyond This Horizon, Member of the Survivors Club conspiracy, assigned to the Power Center during the coup attempt. *Lowell "Buster" Stone – The Rolling Stones *Castor Stone – The Rolling Stones, The Number of the Beast, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls *Edith Stone – The Rolling Stones *Hazel Meade Stone – The Rolling Stones, The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress, The Number of the Beast, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls. Under the name of Gwen Novak, she was having dinner with Richard Ames (whose real name was Colin Campbell) when he was interrupted by Herr Nameless. She married Campbell in the first chapter and accompanied him on his adventures. She was referred to as "Mrs. Ames" throughout most of the book, until she and Campbell encountered the Gay Deceiver. *Pollux Stone – The Rolling Stones, The Number of the Beast, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls *John Thomas Stuart – The Star Beast T * T.J.J., Blowups Happen, Thomas Harrington's predecessor at the Naval Observatory. * Taliaferro, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Original spelling of Ronson Tolliver's surname. (In spite of the spelling, it is pronounced like "Tolliver".) One of the people with this name in Golden Rule was wanted dead. *John Thomas – The Star Beast * Dr. Thorgsen, Beyond This Horizon, Inventor of an apparatus to determine the origin and destination of the galaxy. *Dejah Thoris – see Dejah Carter, above *Colonel Towers – The Long Watch * Ronson H. Tolliver, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, A partner in the company that ran Golden Rule. Herr Nameless presumably wanted him killed, but was himself killed before he could explain why. * Ronson Q. Tolliver, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Son of Ronson H. Tolliver. * Stella M. Tolliver, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, in passing Wife of Ronson H. Tolliver. * Tony (no last name), The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Maitre d' in Rainbow's End. * Tora, Citizen of the Galaxy, Thorby Rudbek's adoptive great-aunt in the Sisu. V * Colonel Vanistart, Between Planets, Leader of the Federation Occupation Forces on Venus. * Henrietta van Loon, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, Madam in Golden Rule through whom Hendrik Schultz could be contacted. *Becky Vesey (aka Madame Alexandra Vesant) – Stranger in a Strange Land * Tony Vincente, Between Planets, Member of the Venus laboratory crew that developed a force shield from the information Don Harvey brought from Earth. * "Shorty" Van Kleeck – The Roads Must Roll W *Rod Walker – Tunnel in the Sky *Ira Weatheral – Time Enough for Love * John (Jack) Weemsby, Citizen of the Galaxy, Thorby Rudbek's step-uncle, who controlled Rudbek Associates after Creighton Rudbek's disappearance. He attempted to retain control after Thorby's reappearance by thwarting his efforts to learn about the business. He was narrowly defeated in a stockholder's election and fired from the company. * Leda Weemsby, Citizen of the Galaxy, Thorby Rudbek's cousin, daughter of his maternal grandmother's youngest sister. She was actually a Rudbek, though she usually used her stepfather's surname. Her nickname was "Slugger". She helped Thorby fight Jack Weesmby, casting the deciding vote against him in the stockholders' election. *Barbara Wells – Farnham's Freehold * Lady Jennifer Wilkes, Citizen of the Galaxy, Thorby Rudbek's aunt, a resident of New Zealand. * Wilkins, Between Planets, Crew member in the radio room of the Nautilus. * Wong, Between Planets, Farmer who offered shelter to Venus Republic soldiers after the Federation occupation. His farm was a base for guerrilla operations. Mrs. Wong is also mentioned. Z * Ziggie, Citizen of the Galaxy, Jubbulpore thief from whom Thorby Rudbek learned to steal; he had already lost a hand, and risked beheading if he were caught again. External links *A Heinlein Concordance, The Heinlein Society NOEDITSECTION __INDEX__ Category:Character